Splitting Souls
by Laughing Jay
Summary: Flippy is desperate for a cure for his "personality disorder." But what happens when it's not just sudden flips? What if suddenly turns into total replacement? Going to Sniffles for help, he soon learns that there is something far worse inside him, and it's first target may be the one he loves most. (Contains Flippy x Flaky, Human!AU)


**Alright so, here's the deal. I'm already working on three other Fanfics so I REALLY shouldn't even be posting this yet but oh well. Here's where inspiration at 4am will get ya. Enjoy guys, leave a review and favorite if you want this continued, I'm still deciding 0.0**

**Summary: Flippy is desperate for a cure for his "personality disorder." But what happens when it's not just sudden flips? What if suddenly turns into total replacement? Going to Sniffles for help, he soon learns that there is something far worse inside him, and it's first target may be the one he loves most. (Contains Flippy x Flaky, Human!AU)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Late Start

A slow day was accompanied with a grey sky and distant cumulonimbus clouds rumbling above the horizon. The air smelled of rain and dust, swirling under the noses of all within the happy town, no doubt the storm would be there by that evening. The dim light seeped through the small window of the lower lab, leaving a grey light to illuminate the piles of messy scribbles on paper before a working and rather tired man. Sniffles's hands had stopped moving momentarily, his pen hovering over his pages as he watched the sky. His thick glasses reflected the approaching stormy skies before he shifted his gaze back to his rather messy stack of notes and formulas. He lifted his thick framed glasses and rubbed his tired eyes, deciding to take one last look at his current work. Scanning them over once more before he would head back up and get some rest. He had been up from dusk to dawn again in a cold sweat, finding the need to scribble down a sudden theory. He slouched, different from his constant upright and proper position he held most of the time. He moved constantly now, keeping himself awake in any way he could, refusing to make yet another coffee and waste even more time. He swung his legs from side to side, swaying on his swivel chair in his rather childish tick. The lab was quiet besides the occasional bubbling or tapping. It was peaceful not working with anyone, but it was oh so lonely, and work went a lot slower with only one person and a few home made robots assisting once in a while whenever he felt his new experiment or invention would need an extra hand. Sniffles was always the type to be alone to his work though, never finding time for friends or a love life now that he had grown unhealthily attached to his work. At this point it would be an understatement to label it a hobby as it once had been long ago. It was now his life, rarely ever finding sunlight other than the one that passed through his dirty windows, neglected as he went about his busy day in his lab. His past friends all worried about him, often wondering if he was even alive when he suddenly stopped showing up to parties and get togethers, but eventually they all drifted away from the young man with cyan hair, leaving him to his own devices. He didn't mind though.

Lost in his thoughts, Sniffles nearly jumped out of his seat when there was a heart stopping hollow pound at his laboratory door. Sniffles immediately woke as his eyes widened and swiftly stood to his feet, prepared for the worst as he lowered his shaking hand and clutched onto the handle of the top drawer of his desk. A familiar blur of green burst in, his form fuzzy until it occurred to sniffles that he had jumped so quickly to his feet, it had caused his navy blue glasses to fall to his desk. Reaching down quickly to adjust them onto his head, he fixed the framing on the bridge of his nose before he realized to his horror that the psychopathic veteran himself was standing at his doorway, clutching his arm tightly and dripping in sweat. He scanned his clothing, though no fresh blood was apparent on his uniform, it didn't mean that sniffles would be the one to change that. He squinted his eyes, attempting to get a better look at his eyes for the sickly golden color that would mean his untimely death. He would be back eventually, resurrect and heal, but his work might be blood stained in the process and he would rather not risk it. Plus, dying didn't come without pain, regardless of the fact that all who lived and died within this town would eventually be brought back. He moved his hands slowly to his desk drawer once more before the vet cried out before him.

"SNIFFLES! I need your-!" Sniffles flinched. There was a sudden cry, it took a moment for Sniffles to realize that the shriek had come from Flippy himself. His voice cracked and his throat was obviously raw from his constant outbursts. He grimaced in pain, agony spread to every part of his body as he whipped his head to the sky and roared. His muscles beneath his wet clothing tensed and convulsed. He clutched his forest green hair in desperation to stop what ever was happening to him before he collapsed to the floor with a dull thud. Yet he still found words though his pain. "HELP. I NEED HELP! PLEASE!" He cried, startling Sniffles with the loud shriek of his otherwise deep and calming voice. Flippy was known to be cheerful, and his voice was slow and gentle, he could calm a dying person in seconds, even when their death was by his hands. Now he was a banshee, grimacing and howling. His canines had shown in his pained expression, shining brilliantly in the bright light if the lab in all their glory. Sniffles continued to stare, frozen in fear and caution as he watched the man before him seemingly unravel. Flippy found the strength to stand again as Sniffles shook in a desperate reaction to find words. He suddenly regained his senses as he scowled, glaring at the unstable creature leaning against his door frame.

"Ever heard of knocking?" He retorted. He was never fond of this maniac, always living in fear of his vicious outbursts, and, on more than one occasion, being the victim of them. Now he was at his feet, begging him to save him in his unstable condition. Flippy bit his bottom lip in fear and agony as he managed to find words through his pain.

"P-PLEASE! I'm begging you! I don't have much ti-"

"Why should I help a monster like you? You're going to die, big deal. People die everyday in this god forsaken place, it's not like you'll be gone forever. By day break tomorrow morning you'll be back, in the exact spot your untimely death fell upon you. You of all people should know this, having more blood on your filthy soul than any other resident in this place. Why should I help you? What's wrong Vet? Afraid to die!?" Sniffles erupted. His hands were clenched tightly as he trembled with anger. He was never the type to explode like this, and especially not speak to anyone in this manner, but the resentment against Flippy, the hatred and grudge that he carried towards this murderer was like no other. But he soon regret those words as the soldier's head shot upwards and two blood chilling eyes glared through his soul. He managed to find enough control for words other than his desperate plea for forgiveness and salvation.

"Dammit Sniffles! Can't you let go of our stupid arguments just this once?!"

At this something in Sniffles had snapped "Hah! STUPID!? Is that what they are to you? Arguments are an exchange of diverging or opposite views, typically in a heated passion, our "fights" on the other hand result in you trying to kill me and every other innocent bystander around you!" Sniffles shouted, this itself was an argument, but a terrible seed of fear in his gut was growing to the feeling that it wouldn't for long. He remained a firm hand on his cabinet handle as the other replied.

"Look, if it means anything, I'm sorry! Now please! Find it in you to forgive me just this once! I'm begging you!" Flippy pleaded.

Sniffles rather liked the begging from the creature before him. The tables were turned, he could have this killer on his knees if he wanted. Though by the looks of his physical strength, it looked as if he would be on his knees at his own accord any second now. Sniffles exhaled deeply, setting both his hands on his desk as he glared at the other from across the room.

"What is it you want?" He spat, his hand raking through his thick cyan hair. Flippy seemed to let a quick breath of air escape him in a relieved whimper.

"I need... I need you to split us."

Sniffles cocked his head in confusion before he made the connection. This maniac was known for his bipolar ways, but he would have never thought the creature himself would blame it on "another."

"'Us?' What do you mean-"

"Sniffles, you know what I mean! Don't make me explain this!" He erupted, his voice dangerously teetering between insanity and temporary control.

"How do you expect me to 'split' your damn personality disorder? It's physiological, not physical, genius. It's not like it can just be fixed with any means or methods I use, talk to Lumpy about your problems, I'm busy." Sniffles waves him off. He knew this man was insane, but now he was just speaking crazy. His weight gave out from under him as he dropped to his shaking knees.

"IT'S NOT A PERSONALITY DISORDER!" He shouted. Dropping his gaze he sighed heavily "Dammit ... It's... Gotten worse.. It's not just mild triggers anymore.."

"MILD!? You killed me! God knows how many times too!" Sniffles stormed up to the creature and stared him down, finding the control in him to not pull the gun from his desk and pull the trigger between his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I cannot help you, goodb-"

"HE almost killed you! Sniffles, it's not just a separate personality, it's a separate soul! I'm not crazy, I know he's a totally different being in me!" He explained hastily, trembling hands reached up and clutched sniffles's lab coat. Sniffles snickered, smiling pitifully at the shaking mess below him. He rolled his eyes and yanked his coat away, causing the soldier to lose his balance clumsily and catch himself on the palms of his hands.

"That's impossible." Sniffles simply replied, wanting nothing more to do with him.

"Don't you dare say that, you don't know what it's like. It drags me down when it wakes up. It completely replaces me, it's fighting for dominance and it's..." He hesitated. "It's putting her in danger." He finished. Sniffles narrowed his eyes.

"And by 'her' you mean your little play toy 'Flaky' ri- "

In a second, the soldier was on his feet, clutching onto the others coat collar, his eyes faded to a lime green and back as his canines were bared dangerously towards Sniffles.

"DONT. YOU. DARE." He hissed. Slowly letting go, the other had ocean blue irises trained on him, small and fearful as he desperately attempted to regain composure. "It's not my fault when something happens to her I would never do a thing to harm her in any way just... Hear me out. Please." Flippy looked into his eyes, waiting for a response. Sniffles adjusted his glasses and fixed his coat as he motioned a small nod. Flippy returned the motions continued his explanation. "She's scared. She's terrified of me. Because that... That Thing lives inside me. And now I find it targeting her the most, in hopes of breaking my spirit and shattering me, so it can crawl it's was into my place. Please, you've got to help me. You of all people could do it."

Sniffles shifted his position, grumbling to himself for a moment as he rubbed the back of his neck tiredly.

"Again, why should I? It's not my body, it's not my fault, it's not my girl, it's not my problem. Why should I-"

Flippy stepped closer, shaking and looking at him with pleading eyes, his voice almost in a whimper.

"Because you KNOW what it's like to have someone you don't want to get hurt, to be afraid of you, to be terrified of getting close to you, you KNOW what that's like Sniffles. You may have left the past to fall into history but I would rather face it and get past it." Flippy snarled. Sniffles cursed and looked down, angry with himself. His eyebrows furrowed. Dwelling on the past for a few moments. He looked back up to the round green eyes and gave him a half hearted smile.

"And look where that got you?" With that, Sniffles turned and walked back to his desk. Sitting down and rubbing his temples in dread. "Now if you'll excuse me I have work to be done, the door is behind you." He finished.

"How could you be so heartless!?"

"Tch, look who's talking.." He muttered under his breath. Inhaling a large breath of air he looked back up to the soldier with deep blue eyes. "Even if I did help you, I wouldn't know where to start, and if I do, something terribly wrong could happen, you might not-"

"It's killing me Sniffles. It literally eating away at my soul, slowly crawling its way to the top. I don't have much time. Because the next flip could very well be my last, and this death will very well last for eternity." His voice lowered to a deep growl. Sniffles's eyes widened. Death? Forever?

"Why the hell do you choose to do something now!?" He erupted, standing once more and staring at Flippy with round, fearful eyes.

"I thought I could do it myself! I thought I could protect her but I can't. I'm not strong enough not even for her.." Flippy admit. Sniffles had snapped his attention away and looked away to the side, back at his lab. He sighs once more, making his decision,

"Alright... I'll help in anyway I can."

Sniffles was always the type to help a friend in need, but Flippy was no friend of his. He wasn't even considered an enemy in his eyes, only a danger. A threat to his very existence, he didn't like being so close to this monster, especially in this state. He was at his mercy for the moment, but one wrong move could easily change both their fates.

"What do you expect me to do if something happens?" He had finally questioned Flippy. Certainly he must have thought ahead, thinking of the worst would certainly kill of some hope, but he had to face facts that failure was a possibility, and a large one at that. "Do you expect me to tell her? Does she even know about this?"

"No. No she doesn't. And if it's all the same to you, I would like to keep it that way. She's a fragile girl, and probably worried enough." He requested, situating himself atop a lab table at sniffles order.

"Fine, but I'm not breaking the news to her just because you didn't plan ahead." The scientist grumbled.

"That's fine. If I don't make it, I would rather her think I left than have her live with any regrets if she finds out I died trying to save her." His voice lowered dangerously, on the verge of an emotional outburst. Sniffles nose twitched slightly and placed a hand on Flippy's chest, motioning him to lie on his back. His sturdy form did as told and lowered into the cool metal of the table that would hold his future.

"Alright. One more thing..." Sniffles began.

"What?"

"I will either need to transfer the soul to a new host, or create a clone of some sort to hold it." He explained, a dark aura of dread in his voice. Flippy's gaze darkened, knowing he would just unleash this horror that resided in him by committing this selfish act.

"Can't we just... Kill it?" He pleaded. Sniffles trembling hand raked through his thick locks once more and shook his head.

"Flippy, you're asking more of me than I can deliver. I don't know the first thing about souls or demons or any if that stuff. I'm a scientist, just agreeing to help you by taking on this task is going against everything I believe in. I'm not even sure this will wor-"

"Don't. I get it, I understand the risk and chance of failure but I don't want to hear it. Let me believe that it will all be okay in the end. Please." Flippy had interrupted him. Sniffles simply sighed a breath of hot air through is nose and nodded his head.

'It is going to be alright, somehow Flippy is going to pull through and it's all gonna be okay...' He had reassured his spirits. Though Sniffles knew, with a dark and terrible sense of realism he knew, he didn't believe it. Flippy was going to die.


End file.
